Web cameras (also known as webcams) can be placed in a number of locations of a home or business establishment for security and other monitoring tasks. A consumer can also purchase motion sensors, ultrasonic sensors for sensing shattering of glass, or magnetic sensors for detecting opening of doors or windows to monitor intruders entering a home or business establishment. Webcams and the above mentioned sensors can be connected to a central computing resource such as a computer or a security center to monitor security at a home or business establishment.
Similar systems can also be used to monitor infants or older children from remote locations. For example, consumers with Internet-enabled communication devices can establish communications with the webcams to monitor an infant's room over a wireless fidelity air interface (also commonly referred to as WiFi) while located in another room of a home such as the kitchen. Remote viewing can also be accomplished over substantially greater distances using an Internet-capable mobile phone.